


Christmas Hatchling

by Kindred



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Baby Night Fury, M/M, egg fic, not egg layin, xmas fuc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The find a night fury egg and they take it home to keep it warm until it hatches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Hatchling

(Messed with the time line a bite, Hiccup is in his late teen when he finds his mum and is dad is not dead.)

The snow fell light around them, Hiccup move forwards as he watched Toothless nudge his nose against the dead body the larger Night fury. Hours earlier they had been flying for a few hours already, the clouds become darker as they headed north and that is when Toothless changed the direction forces both him and his rider into the snow storm. Hiccup lean forward and rubbed his head and saw the dragon’s nose sniff but the closer they got to a small island that was in the middle of nowhere Hiccup could see smoke drifted up. When they were close enough they could see two body’s laying on the ground and it was clear as day even in the snow that they were Night Furies.

Hiccup couldn’t help but feel bad for his dragon, the first Night Furies they find and they are dead he watched his dragon let out a whine of sadness “Oh bud I’m sorry.” Hiccup said as he watched Toothless move around and nudge the bodies, to Hiccup they looked like they had just fallen out of the sky, he couldn’t see any wounds on them nothing that shows they got into a fight with another dragon or Dragon tappers. The brown haired teen watched the smaller Night Fury move about before his head shot up and turned away from the direction of the his rider and then bounded off “TOOTHLESS!” Hiccup yelled “Deaf lizard!” the young rider said as he chased after him.

The snow was getting heavier and Hiccup knew that it would be hard to get back to Berk at this rate. He found his dragon looking at something and he frowned as he walked over to him “What is it?” He asked when he saw a small black shiny egg in a mud and grass nest “Oh.” Hiccup said as he walked over and knelt in front of it “Is this a night Fury egg?” He asked Toothless, the black dragon nodded and pushed Hiccup’s hand toward it. 

Hiccup looked at the dragon for the moment before reaching out and touching the egg “it’s still warm.” He said in wonder as he reached down and touched the mud next and felt the heat coming off it despite the snow he knew it won’t be long before the cold got it, the drown hair youth moved his hand back to the egg and touched it before he felt something move around under the shell his eyes widen as he looked back at his dragon “It’s still a live!” He gasped “We can take it with us, we should just make it back before the storm got worst.” Toothless seem happy with that thought and watched his rider pull a thick roll of fur out of sack that on Toothless saddle and warped it around the egg before pulling it close to him and moving the dragon and climbing on “Come on bud.”

They made it back to Berk and headed up to the house before placing the bed by the fire place and watched it, he knew people will start asking question at some point but he couldn’t let the little one in the egg die “Oh god we’re going to have a baby night fury running around.” Hiccup said his eyes widening as he watched the egg. Toothless moved and curled around the egg licking the shell Hiccup chuckled at him and rubbed his dragon’s head “Never took you for as a mothering type bud.” Toothless blue smoke into Hiccup’s face making him cough and rub his eyes “Oh thanks!” Hiccup moan.

The door open into Hiccup’s home and he saw his mother walk in shaking off the snow of her shoulders before she looked at Hiccup and curled up dragon “I just saw you fly back and wanted to see what took you so long?” She smiled as she pulled her furs off before looking at the small black shinny object “Is that…”  
“We found it, two Night Furies dead and this little thing not far, it was still warm and moving.” Hiccup tells her as she moved to sit next to him and looked at the egg protected by Hiccup   
“He’s bonded with it already?” She asked as she reached out to touch the egg and Toothless growled and she back offed   
“I guess so.” Hiccup said in shock that Toothless snapped at her, he reached out and stroked his dragon’s head and the dragon become calmed down and rested his head on Hiccup’s lap.

Hiccup become the only one who could touch the egg a part from toothless, when the twins picked it up and started throwing it to each other that not only send Hiccup mad but Toothless almost killed them if it wasn’t for his dad it won’t have ended badly. “What’s wrong with him?” Astrid yelled as she helped up Ruffnut who was taking about flying scramble eggs   
“It’s a Night Fury egg... of course he’s going to be over protective and I don’t blame him who does that… who picks up a dragon’s egg and starts playing PIGGY IN THE MIDDLE!” Hiccup yelled   
“Chill we were only having a bit of fun.” Tuffnut said, Hiccup looked at him before walking over to the little next that him and Toothless made for the egg and placed it back down.   
“This and Toothless are most likely the last of their kind.” Valka said trying to calm very one down. “Let’s just leave them.”

It was weeks of odd behaviour from Toothless and Hiccup before the egg started to hatch, they would keep themselves away from the others and Hiccup would only talk to his mum and dad while Toothless tolerated them he didn’t mind Valka coming close to the egg but didn’t like it when the very large Viking got to close it put him on edge and that put Hiccup on edge.

They were on week of egg watch and they took up the living room pace sleeping by the fire place Hiccup would normally be found curled next to Toothless under his wing or arm. Toothless open his eyes when he heard something rattling looking around the house he saw nothing that would make that nose until he looked down at the egg. He watched it for a moment before he look down at his rider and nudge him, but Hiccup just nuzzled into the dragon warmth rolling his eyes the Night Fury leaned down and licked Hiccup’s cheeks “EWWWWW Toothless that is gross!” He said rolling out of the Dragon’s hold before looking up him “Why did you do that?” Hiccup asked before Toothless looked at their egg.

Hiccup bolted up right and looked at the egg and gasped before getting up on his knees looking down at the egg with a smile as he watched the black shinny orb start to crack “Toothless its hatching!” Hiccup whispered happily as the first shard was flung off and dropped to the floor. There was a noise that sounded a cross between a bird chirping and cat whines from the egg. Moving closer Hiccup helped pull another shard off as Toothless watched Hiccup smile as he helped the baby dragon brake free.

One the egg was destroyed there was a little Night Fury looking around crying out for his mum “Hey there little one.” The teen whispered as he reached out to touch when he stopped and looked at Toothless “Would it be alright?” Hiccup asked, the dragon nodded to Toothless this was his and Hiccup’s egg they found the poor thing alone and nearly cold, if Toothless could he would mate with Hiccup and have their own hatchlings but the sad truth is not matter the dragon soul his rider has it would not bless them with hatchings.

Hiccup smiled and scooped up the little dragon into his hands and watched the small black being sniff his face before he licked him “Ewww yep she had your personality.” Hiccup said flatly as he held the hatchling up, she was as big a deadly Nadder baby…maybe smaller… Hiccup thought “Oh look at him she is so small, I can’t believe that you were this small Toothless.” Hiccup said with a smile that made Toothless blow smoke at him “Blah you suck lizard.” Hiccup said as he put the baby down and watched it try to stand and stretched her wings.

The young Viking wasn’t sure how he knew that the baby Night Fury was a her, he just hope she was. He didn’t know why he thought of this little one as his and Toothless’ hatchling maybe because they save her when her parents died and when the blood twins were throwing her egg about. “I wonder what we should name her? She is a hear right?” Toothless looked at him with those unimpressed eyes as if to say are you crazy “Right okay so she a she?” Looking down at the chirping as the she flicked her wings out crying out to be fed. 

Standing up Hiccup moved to get something and came back with bowl of mushed up fish “Here you go Pip.” Hiccup said, Toothless looked at him as the baby dragon ate “Pip liked pip squeak, I know it’s not nice but it’s all I can think off.” 

6 months later…  
Hiccup mouthed though the town with two dragon’s following him, the large of the two walked proudly by his side while the little one followed changing Toothless tail, Pip kept her name but she was a pip squeak, she was a playful little things and always gets her noise into things she shouldn’t and when she had a guilty look she squeaks before moving over to her ‘mother’ and nudging his legs until Hiccup relents and hugs her, she is mummy’s little girl.


End file.
